As Told From the Heart Important News
by Central Perk Gal
Summary: ATTENTION! Important news regarding the status of my long-abandoned and now-revived fic As Told From the Heart. Read! Read!


I'm back, boys and girls. It's been five long years since I last updated my story As Told From the Heart. Since that time, I've graduated from college, gotten a job, and well ... life happens. Things fell by the wayside, and As Told From the Heart, while never forgotten, was never high on my priority list of things to spend my limited free time on. However, you will (hopefully) be happy to know that I have decided to continue it now. Out of the blue, I decided to watch my DVD of the movie a few weeks ago and I fell back in love with it, and I started working on my story again.

For those of you who are not familiar with the story or have since looooong forgotten about it, As Told From the Heart is my story retelling the events of the movie with great emphasis on the love story between Danny and Evelyn. Much as I love these two, I always believed the movie made it clear that while Evelyn did fall in love with both men, Rafe was really her TRUE love. In my story, her true love will be Danny. It's a long, novel-length story and I have already mapped it out to be 30 chapters. I had published up to chapter 7 before life got in the way and I more or less forgot about it and never was able to get back into the Pearl Harbor mode. Well, I'm back now!

You may have noticed that the story is no longer on the site. I had it removed because I intend to do some editing on the chapters I did publish (not too much, though), so I decided to just start over regarding posting it.

The new first chapter of As Told From the Heart will be posted on the evening of Monday, 6/23/08. My plan is to publish a new chapter each week. Don't worry, this will not take another five years--I have already finished editing those first seven chapters I had already posted, so over the next few weeks as I repost them one at a time I will be spending my time working on the rest of the novel, so the subsequent chapters will be all done and ready to upload after I finish reposting the old chapters.

But wait, there's more!

I have decided to start a Yahoo Groups site for my Pearl Harbor fan fiction. Right now, there's nothing on it--I only just created the page yesterday--but it will be the home to, aside from As Told From the Heart, other stories that I will also be posting here in the coming weeks. These stories will be mostly short stories (3 to 4 chapters or less) and one-shots about the Danny/Evelyn romance, as well as stories about them each individually. There will also be various stories about Danny's friendship with Rafe and some about the other characters (Red, Billy, Betty, etc.) from the film.

However, this site will be the only place where you will also be able to read the "adult" stories I will be writing. Because of this, my website will be members-only--but let's face it, that takes but a mere two minutes, and I will approve of each signup by the end of the same day.

This website will also be the only way to read my next novel, tentatively titled "Home." This will be a Danny/Evelyn story as well, an AU fic chronicling what I believe would have happened and how the love triangle would have really been resolved if Danny had survived the Doolittle raid and returned to Evelyn. I'm still in the early planning stages, but I would describe this story as an emotional rollercoaster. Let's just say I plan to have you hating all three of the characters by the middle of the story and loving them again with tears of joy by the end.

So, there's my news. Look for the revision of the first chapter of As Told From the Heart which will be posted by Monday night. In the next week, I will post my first one-shot and the web address at which to join my Yahoo Group, where you will also find ready ATFTH Chapter 1 and the one-shot, as well as the first "at my web site only" adult story!

For those who are curious about the original seven chapters for As Told From the Heart that I had removed, I will be archiving them on my Yahoo page one at a time following the publication of its revised counterpart here.

Thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing some feedback on my news and to reading the reviews! And don't forget to sign up for my Yahoo page next week when I post the address!


End file.
